The Challenger
by kemet's daughter
Summary: A new transfer student wants to date Tohru. But Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure & Aya love Tohru. Now they have to get rid of their challenger and convince Tohru to marry them.


**The Challenger**

**Introduction**

**Hi my name is Tohru Sohma and this is my unusual fairytale.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**( Tohru )**

**It started like any other day. I got up and fixed breakfast before changing into my school uniform & left for school. I didn't know that everything would change as I knew it that day.**

**To my surprise I had hardly enter the doors to the school when a guy I didn't even know approached me. Most guys at school tend to stay away from me. But being a friendly girl by nature I smiled at him. I didn't even blink at his request to be showed the way to his class. To insure he didn't get lost I hooked my arm threw his before leading down the hall. Unaware that I was being watched intently by four guys.**

**( Kevin )**

**It was my first day at that the school. I was walking down the hall looking for my first class when I saw her. A living angel across the hall putting her shoes in her locker. Taking the chance I decided to approach her under the guise of asking if she could show me to my class. I was relived that even before I said anything she was smiling at me. Needless to say I was thrilled when she didn't even blink over my request that she show me to my class. I was even happier when she said I have that class to and slid her arm into mine and led me down the hall. Unaware that I was being watched intently by four guys.**

**( Yuki )**

**I could hardly believe it. A guy I had never even seen before walked right up to Tohru and asked for guidance to his first class. That by it self wasn't bad but I saw the way he looked at her. I knew he wanted more then directions. To my shock Tohru smiled at him and hooked her arm threw his and walked down the hall with him. So many emotions were going on inside me right then fear, shock, jealously and sorrow.**

**( Kyo )**

**Ahhhhhh!! No way is that guy putting the moves on my Tohru. Its bad enough to be completing against the Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Shigure, Hatori and Aya. There is no way I going to let an outsider win her. It took all my will power not to follow them right then and pound that guy. But I knew how Tohru would have reacted to that.**

**( Haru )**

**I had never felt more betrayed the moment I saw Tohru smile at a guy I didn't even know and hook her threw his before walking down the hall with him. The idea that she might hook up with and outsider had never accrued to me. I thought I was only completing with other Sohma guys for Tohru's heart. For the first time in years I felt tears fall from my eyes as I contemped losing Tohru forever. My heart just couldn't handle the idea.**

**( Momiji )**

**My eyes filled with tears when I saw the girl that meant more to me smile at a strange guy & hook her arm threw his and walk down the hall away from me. It felt like a omen. Like I was losing her forever. Then a sense of purpose come over me and decided it was time the Sohma guys got together and made a plan to insure that we didn't lose Tohru.**

**Chapter Two**

**( Tohru )**

**I wasn't sure what was wrong but I knew something was wrong with the guys when they were completely silent all the way home.**

**( Yuki )**

**I know Tohru is confused by our behavior by I knew if I opened my mouth right then all the jealously I felt would just come pouring out. But still there was no way I was going to lose to that guy with putting up a fight.**

**( Kyo )**

**I know Tohru is worried by our silence but I still was into much shock to be able tell her what was wrong. But I did no one thing I wasn't going to give up Tohru without a fight of fights.**

**( Haru )**

**I know Tohru is confused that we decided to spend the night with Yuki & Kyo.  
Then we walk silently all the way back to the house. But how can I tell her that I wanted to rip that guy's throat out for touching her. On the way home I decided to fight back for Tohru's heart.**

**( Momiji )**

**Even thou we knew Tohru was worried about us because of our uncharacteristic silence none us felt able to talk to her on the way home without exploding. I know I wanted to kick myself for not telling her I felt. Still I wasn't going to give up.**

**Chapter Three**

**( Tohru )**

**I was surprised when right after dinner Yuki & Kyo suggested I go to bed.  
But I figured they needed to discuss private family business and went on to bed.**

**( Yuki )**

**I know Tohru is confused when Kyo and I requested she go to bed early. But there is no way I wanted her to hear the upcoming discussion with the other Sohma males.**

**( Kyo )**

**My poor Tohru looked so confused by our suggestion that she go to bed early. But went to bed without questioning us. Which was good because how would we explain to her that we just don't want her to hear the upcoming talk.**

**( Momiji )**

**To my mild surprise Tohru didn't even ask why when Yuki & Kyo suggested she go to bed early that night. Just smiled at us & went to bed.**

**( Haru )**

**Even seething with jealously I still wanted to jump over the table and kiss Tohru senseless. So in a way I glad when at Yuki & Kyo's suggestion Tohru went to bed easier.**

**( Shigure )**

**I known all evening something was wrong but nothing prepared me for what Haru had to say to us after Tohru went to bed.**

**( Hatori )**

**I knew something major had happened when earlier in the evening Yuki had called me and requested Aya & my self's presence at their house that night. Still I felt like I had been stabbed when Haru told us what had happened earlier that day.**

**( Aya )**

**Personally I wasn't all that surprised when Haru told us about our new challenger. It was all a matter of time before someone tried to steal Tohru from us. Now we have to insure that his plans fail.**

**( author )**

**For the next couple hours they talked over their plans to win Tohru back.**

**Chapter Four**

**( author )**

**Over the next couple weeks they did everything they could think of to keep the other guy away from her without much success.**

**( Haru )**

**I can't believe this we have spent the past two weeks following her like some hentai and that guy still hasn't given up. Time for a more direct approach.**

**( Yuki )**

**Ugh the things I do for this girl. No one else could get me to stalk them everywhere they go. To make matters worst that guy hasn't given up yet.**

**( Kyo )**

**If I have to see that guy with Tohru one time with Tohru I will strangle him.  
Time to be honest and let her know I feel beyond a shadow of doubt.**

**( Shigure )**

**Only Tohru would make crazy enough to follow her around like a puppy dog begging for scraps. Still if it gets Tohru in my arms someday then it is well worth it. Even so I know it is time I let her know how I really feel.**

**( Hatori )**

**I can't believe this I am following Tohru allow like a hentai trying to keep that other guy away from here. It's time to tell her how I really feel especially since this morning's paper declared that the government had made polygamy legal to those of legal age or within two years of reaching legal age with their legal guardian's written consent.**

**( Momiji )**

**Even thou it is like a stab in the heart every time I see that guy touch Tohru. I can't help following her around. Maybe it's time I tell her how much I love her.**

**( Aya )**

**I wonder if that guy know we are following Tohru around trying to steal her back from him. Maybe it's time I take a more direct approach to seducing Tohru's heart.**

**( Kevin )**

**I am aware that seven Sohma guys have been following Tohru around for the past couple weeks trying to separate us. But I won't lose without one more fight. Especially since I don't think she is aware of their feelings for her.**

**Chapter Five**

**( Author )**

**After hearing Tohru singing Forever Friends with her friends at a karaoke club they have the bright idea to prove their love to Tohru at the karaoke contest the next week. Not knowing Kevin is also going to be singing.**

**( Yuki )**

**Kyo & I decided to do a duet and sing Everything I Do, I Do For You in the contest. I wasn't comfortable getting in front of hundreds of people and pouring out my feelings. But for Tohru I would do anything.**

**( Kyo )**

**One nice thing about doing a duet at the contest with Yuki it will show Tohru my willingness to get around with Yuki for her. Besides having sing with me means I won't be on that stage by myself.**

**( Momiji )**

**Hatori and I decided to duet and sing Because you live. Feeling it expressed our feelings for Tohru perfectly.**

**( Hatori )**

**To say I am nervous about the upcoming contest is an understatement. Either I will the happiest man alive afterwards or banished back to a world of forever snow.**

**( Shigure )**

**Aya & I choose to duet and sing Angel Eyes. After all it is important that our personality be reflected in the song along with our feelings for Tohru.**

**( Aya )**

**I know the others might not understand why Shigure and I choose the song Angel eyes. But we wanted Tohru to know of our desire as well as our love for her.**

**( Haru )**

**Being braver then the other I decided to sing alone. It took me a couple days but I finally decided to sing the song I Do (Cherish You).**

**( Author )**

**They also decided that the end of the contest to sing as a group the Song I need you and present Tohru with a rose from each of them before publicly proposing.**

**( Kevin )**

**I know those Sohma guys aren't going to give up without a fight. So I decide to fight back by singing the song Sexy Back to Tohru at the contest.**

**( Tohru )**

**I not sure what going on but all the Sohma guys and Kevin are acting weird.  
O well why borrow trouble. I sure when they are ready they will tell me what's wrong. Anyway I decided to sing two songs at the contest It's Like Magic and Bloom.**

**Chapter Six**

**( Author )**

**Finally the day of the contest had arrived and the air was heavy with nerves.**

**( Tohru )**

**I was surprised when I learned that I would be one of the first people to sing till they explained that I would do my first song now and my second song near the end. Gathering my courage I looked over the coward and saw all the people I cared the most watching before beginning to sing It's Like Magic.**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh We got we all need, Because We Believed in us. We know we're going to win we because we know we are strong enough. So come on you can shine. Nothing standing in your way. So come on have a try and watch your whole world change. It's Like magic we all have it. We got the power from the stars. It's Like magic. We make it happen and it all comes from the heart. It's Like Magic. It's Like Magic. Yeah Yeah. We know the ultimate power is that we know how to dream. Anything is possible when we're together because we believe. So Come on you can shine. Everybody has the chance. So Come on have a try. Because once you know you can. It's like magic. We all have it. Got the power from the stars. Oh it's like magic. You Make it happen and it all comes from the heart. Oh it's like magic and if you show it when you just believed in you. It's like magic when you know that you make your dreams come true. It's like magic. Can you imagine the possibilities? It's like magic the power inside. Oh Oh It's Like magic. Oh when understand it once you understand it. It's like magic once you realize. It's like magic we all have it. We got the power from the stars. It's like magic you make it happen and it comes from the heart. It's like magic and you show it. When you just believed in you. It's like magic when you know that you can make your dreams come true. It's like magic when you show it. When you just believed in you. It's like magic when you know that you make your dreams come true. It's like magic.**

**( Author )**

**The Sohma guys were so touched by her song that they had to restrain themselves from proposing to her right then.**

**( Kevin )**

**I saw the way the Sohma guys reacted to Tohru's song and silently steamed. But decided that I may be down but I am still not out. So when my name was called I stood up and walked out on to the stage and said to the assembly I am dedicating my number tonight to a special lady named Tohru. Then I begin to sing my chosen song Sexy Back letting the Sohma guys know I wasn't giving up yet.**

**I'm bringing sexy back Them other boys don't know how to act I think you're special whats behind your back So turn around and i'll pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge**

**Dirty babe You see these shackles Baby I'm your slave I'll let you whip me if I misbehave It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

**Take em' to the chorus**

**Come here girl Go ahead, be gone with it Come to the back Go ahead, be gone with it VIP Go ahead, be gone with it Drinks on me Go ahead, be gone with it Let me see what you're working with Go ahead, be gone with it Look at those hips Go ahead, be gone with it You make me smile Go ahead, be gone with it Go ahead child Go ahead, be gone with it And get your sexy on Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on**

**I'm bringing sexy back Them other boys don't know how to act Come let me make up for the things you lack Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast Take em' to the bridge**

**Dirty babe You see these shackles Baby I'm your slave I'll let you whip me if I misbehave It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

**Come here girl Go ahead, be gone with it Come to the back Go ahead, be gone with it VIP Go ahead, be gone with it Drinks on me Go ahead, be gone with it Let me see what you're working with Go ahead, be gone with it Look at those hips Go ahead, be gone with it You make me smile Go ahead, be gone with it Go ahead child Go ahead, be gone with it And get your sexy on Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on**

**I'm bringing sexy back Them other boys watch while I attack If that's your girl you better watch your back Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact**

**Take em' to the chorus**

**Come here girl Go ahead, be gone with it Come to the back Go ahead, be gone with it VIP Go ahead, be gone with it Drinks on me Go ahead, be gone with it Let me see what you're working with Go ahead, be gone with it Look at those hips Go ahead, be gone with it You make me smile Go ahead, be gone with it Go ahead child Go ahead, be gone with it And get your sexy on Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on**

**After I was done singing. I smiled sexily at Tohru and smirked at the Sohma guys. Perhaps that wasn't the smartest thing to do.**

**( Author )**

**The Sohma guys were enraged by Kevin's behavior and followed him behind the stage and pounded him. Kevin was in the end so scared of the Sohma guys that he agreed to stay away from Tohru.**

**( Yuki )**

**I can't believe it I lost my temper bad enough to pound that Kevin guy. Still I can't focus on that it is Kyo & my's turn to sing. We step onto the stage and tell the assembly that we are dedicating our song to girl we love more then anything Tohru.**

**( Kyo )**

**It felt good to finally pound that creep Kevin. Still it's not time to focus on that. Yuki & I are next to sing. After stepping on to the stage we turn to the assembly and tell them that we are dedicating our song to girl we love more then anything Tohru.**

**( Yuki & Kyo )**

**Then We begin to sing Everything I do , I do for you by Bryan Adams.**

**Look into my eyes - you will see What you mean to me Search your heart - search your soul And when you find me there you'll search no more**

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for You know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you**

**Look into your heart - you will find There's nothin' there to hide Take me as I am - take my life I would give it all - I would sacrifice**

**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more Ya know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you**

**There's no love - like your love And no other - could give more love There's nowhere - unless you're there All the time - all the way**

**Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more I would fight for you - I'd lie for you Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you**

**Ya know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you**

**When we were done singing we Stepped off the stage while giving Tohru a sexy smile.**

**( Momiji )**

**I'm ready now that Kevin guy has been taken care of. I am finally going to let Tohru knows just how much she means to me. Together with Hatori I step on to stage we turn to the assembly and tell them that we are dedicating our song to girl we love more then anything Tohru.**

**( Hatori )**

**I have to admit it felt good to pound that punk Kevin. But still part of me feels guilty. O well I can't dwell on this. It time to tell Tohru I feel about her. So I step on the stage with Momiji and turn to the assembly and tell them that we are dedicating our song to girl we love more then anything Tohru.**

**( Momiji & Hatori )**

**Then we Begin to sing Because you live by Jesse McCartney.**

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart It's the end of the world in my mind Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call I've been looking for the answer Somewhere I couldn't see that it was right there But now I know what I didn't know**

**Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again Cuz of you, made it through every storm What is life, what's the use if you're killing time I'm so glad I found an angel Someone Who was there when all my hopes fell I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**

**Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky Because you live, I live**

**Because you live there's a reason why I carry on when I lose the fight I want to give what you've given me always**

**Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

**Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has everything I need to survive**

**Because you live, I live, I live**

**When they were done singing they walked off the stage and kissed Tohru.**

**( Shigure )**

**Finally it was Aya & mine turn to sing to Tohru. I know our song is a little naughtier then the others but thats okay because it matches my feelings for her. I step on the stage with Aya and turn to the assembly and tell them that we are dedicating our song to girl we love more then anything Tohru.**

**( Aya )**

**At last my precious flower it time for me to let you know how I really feel about you. I step on the stage with Shigure and turn to the assembly and tell them that we are dedicating our song to girl we love more then anything Tohru.**

**( Shigure & Aya )**

**Then we begin to sing our chosen song Angel Eyes By Ace Of Base.**

**I know that I'm not the first one You've had love in your life before me But when your lips touched my lips It felt like I was kissing destiny**

**Angel eyes with your angel eyes Will you always be there to hold me Angel eyes, I am satisfied I don't want to hear your story 'cause I can see the things I really want to see I am in love**

**I believe in what I'm feeling I'd give everything up just for you Love is devoted to those who see That the last dance you dance with a truth**

**Angel eyes with your angel eyes Will you always be there to hold me Angel eyes, I am satisfied I don't want to hear your story 'cause I can see the things I really want to see In your eyes**

**Angel eyes just want you here to hold me Angel eyes...**

**After finishing our song we almost run off the stage and kissed Tohru almost senseless.**

**( Haru )**

**Watching my cousins I decide that after my song to kiss Tohru senseless. Okay it is time for me to sing my song. Turning to the assembly I tell them that I am dedicating my song to girl I love more then anything Tohru. Then I begin to sing my chosen song I Do (Cherish You) by 98 degrees.**

**All I am, all I'll be Everything in this world All that I'll ever need Is in your eyes Shining at me When you smile I can feel All my passion unfolding Your hand brushes mine And a thousand sensations Seduce me 'cause I**

**I do cherish you For the rest of my life You don't have to think twice I will love you still From the depths of my soul It's beyond my control I've waited so long to say this to you If you're asking do I love you this much I do**

**In my world, before you I lived outside my emotions Didn't know where I was going 'Till that day I found you How you opened my life To a new paradise In a world torn by change Still with all my heart 'Till my dying day**

**I do cherish you For the rest of my life You don't have to think twice I will love you still From the depths of my soul It's beyond my control I've waited so long to say this to you If you're asking do I love you this much I do**

**When I was done singing I jumped from the stage and walked over to Tohru & kissed her senseless.**

**( Author )**

**Thankfully it was almost 30 minutes later till it was Tohru turn to sing again. Because right then Tohru felt a flamed with love and desire for the Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure and Aya right then and couldn't hardly think.**

**( Tohru )**

**I can hardly believe all that has happened today. Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure and Aya publicly declared their feelings for me. Right now all I want to do make love to them but I know that will have to wait till later because it is my turn to sing again. So with a blush on my face I stood before the assembly and begin to sing my second song Bloom by TFA.**

**I like shopping, I like skating. I just love being a girl. Having powers is not on my list. Fighting off evil seems so crazy and I have to save the world. It all seems a little hazy. I not sure what to do lately. Growing from a girl into a hero. Is a dream come. Just give me time I'll show you. I just want to bloom and you're going to see a super picture turn into a masterpiece. Plant a little seed and let me bloom right in front of you. The bitter and the sweet they go hand in hand. But you must take both so truly understand. Plant a little seed and very soon I will bloom. Let me bloom let me bloom let me bloom. I can't swim unprotected. My friends mean everything to me. Yeah Yeah. The life I lead is fool of questions. Everything seems like it's a lesson. It but one big mystery. It's one thing after another and sometimes I feel so smothered. Yeah but I will never give into my fears no. I will show everything and do what I must do. I just want to bloom and you're going to see a super picture turn into a masterpiece. Plant a little seed and let me bloom right in front of you. The bitter and the sweet they go hand in hand. But you must take both so truly understand. Plant a little seed and very soon I will bloom. Let me bloom let me bloom let me bloom. I don't want to rent some sun. Work together, work as one.  
Love and care from the heart. The recipe to help you see the roses rise out and wait to bloom. I just want to bloom and you're going to see, you're going to see a super picture turn into a masterpiece. Yeah plant a little seed and let me bloom right in front of you. The bitter and the sweet they go hand in hand. But you must take both so truly understand. Plant a little seed and very soon I will bloom. Let me bloom, let me bloom, let me bloom, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah let me bloom Yeah, Yeah, let me bloom Yeah, Yeah .**

**At first I thought my song must have sucked because the whole assembly was staring at me. Then they burst into applause. I blushed again and walked off the stage eager for the contest to be over that I could be with those I most cherish again. Little did I know what was coming.**

**Chapter Seven**

**( Author )**

**To surprise of the assembly one of the judges announced that there was going to be one final act before the night festivals were over.**

**( Yuki )**

**Okay, I can do this. You could see in Tohru eyes earlier that she loves me.**

**( Kyo )**

**Almost time. Soon I will be able to ask Tohru to marry me.**

**( Haru )**

**The time has come for me to me to ask Tohru to me. I can't wait.**

**( Momiji )**

**Soon I will never be parted from my Tohru again.**

**( Hatori )**

**Soon my life will be forever spring. Because I will have Tohru in my life and my arms.**

**( Shigure )**

**I barely contain myself. The time is upon us to prove to the world our love for Tohru not just our desire.**

**( Aya )**

**Soon my precious flower will bloom forever because of our love for you and we will bloom under her love.**

**( Author )**

**Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure and Aya stepped on the stage hearts overflowing with love and desire for Tohru. Then turning to the assembly they tell them that we are dedicating our song to girl we love and want to spend the rest of our lives with Tohru Honda.**

**( Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure and Aya )**

**Then we begin to a song that we all felt expressed our feelings for Tohru.**

**I Need You Tonight Lyrics by Backstreet Boys**

**Open up your heart to me And say what's on your mind, oh yes I know that we have been through so much pain But I still need you in my life this time, and┘**

**I need you tonight I need you right now I know deep within my heart It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right I really need you tonight**

**I figured out what to say to you But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, oh yes they do And I know in time that you will understand That what we have is so right this time, and┘**

**I need you tonight I need you right now I know deep within my heart It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right**

**All those endless times We tried to make it last forever more And baby I know I need you I know deep within my heart It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right I really need you, oh**

**I need you tonight - I need you, oh I need you baby I need you right now - It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this I know deep within my heart No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right All I know is baby I really need you tonight**

**When we finished singing we walked up to Tohru and presented a rose from each of us and said;**

**( Yuki )**

**Tohru you see the real me.**

**( Kyo )**

**You have always been there for me.**

**( Momiji )**

**You listen to me with all your heart.**

**( Haru )**

**You are the sweetest, kindest girl I have ever met.**

**( Hatori )**

**You bought spring back into my life.**

**( Aya )**

**You give me hope on my bleakest day.**

**( Shigure )**

**You showed me that you are strong and brave even if face of extreme adversity.**

**( Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure and Aya )**

**Tohru we love you. Will you marry us and make us the seven happiest men in the world.**

**( Tohru )**

**Overcome with joy I jump to my feet my face no doubt filled with joy. I run over to them and kissing them over and over I say Yes, Yes I Will. I love you all so very much.**

**( Author )**

**The assembly shocked at first broke out into applause accept for a few poor loser belongs to the guys fan clubs. O well. Now All They need to do know is get permission from Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru & Momiji's legal guardians to go ahead and get married instead of having to wait till they reach their majority.**

**( Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure, Aya and Tohru )**

**Finally we can be together forever. Nothing will pull us apart again.**

**( Author )**

**True love comes in many forms with many faces.**


End file.
